L'espoir d'une aube nouvelle
by loonie lupin
Summary: Quand Harry rend visite à son parrain, il découvre l’horrible vérité d’Azkaban et c’est à son tour de prendre soin de Sirius... !Warning: noncon, off scène! ONESHOT


**Titre**: Espoir d'une aube nouvelle

**Rating**: PG-13

**Résumé:** Quand Harry rend visite à son parrain, il découvre l'horrible vérité d'Azkaban et c'est à son tour de prendre soin de Sirius

**Note 1: **L'idée de ce qu'il se passe à Azkaban vient d'une fic anglaise que j'ai lu (et dont je ne me souviens malheureusement plus du nom).

**Note 2**: J'aime à vrai dire beaucoup le personnage de Kingsley, mais dans cette fic, désolée, ce n'est pas le gentil… Si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin

**Warning: **non-con (off-scène)

* * *

**Espoir d'une aube nouvelle**

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de Grimmauld Place, content que le directeur ait accepté qu'il y passe les fêtes de Pâques. Il n'était pas coutume pour les élèves de Poudlard de rentrer chez eux à un autre moment que les vacances de Noël mais, étant donné le peu de temps qu'Harry pouvait passer avec son parrain, il avait voulu lui donner ce plaisir. Et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait que lui en être extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il posa son sac, rempli de quelques affaires, assez pour lui rester quelques jours, sur le sol du salon, là où il était arrivé par poudre de cheminette, et avança de quelques pas, se demandant dans quelle pièce pouvait bien se trouver Sirius, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver, depuis l'escalier.

Il fut surpris de voir que l'homme qui trouvait en face de lui était Kingsley Shackelbolt, un des Aurors qui étaient venus le chercher pendant les vacances d'été. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant dit que seul Sirius se trouverait à Grimmauld Place en ce moment, que ce n'était que ce soir que l'Ordre allait se réunir et que, par conséquent, plusieurs membres arriveraient en toute fin d'après-midi. Il n'était que le matin.

L'homme semblait tout aussi surpris de le voir et, pendant quelques secondes, Harry crut déceler un certain malaise, presque de la peur, dans les yeux de Kingsley mais, presque aussi vite que cela était arrivé, tout avait disparut et Harry se dit qu'il avait du l'imaginer.

«Sirius est en haut?» demanda Harry, toujours quelque peu étonné du fait que l'auror soit venu discuter avec son parrain.

«Oui,» répondit Kingsley après une brève hésitation, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. «Attendez-le là, il va sûrement descendre dans quelques minutes.»

Avec cela, Kingsley repartit vers la porte, mais Harry ne cessait de se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 'Attendez-le là'? Pourquoi est-ce que Kingsley lui disait d'attendre Sirius en bas et non d'aller le chercher. À moins qu'il ait peur qu'Harry ne tombe sur quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Sirius et Kingsley étaient amants? L'idée ne parvenait pas à s'imprimer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Pas que cela l'aurait dérangé si cela était le cas, et aucun des deux hommes n'était déplaisant à regarder, même sans être bisexuel il pouvait le remarquer, mais quand il repensait aux très brèves interactions qu'il avait pu observer entre les deux hommes pendant l'été, cela ne collait tout simplement pas.

Il regarda s'éloigner Kingsley et soudain son regard fut attiré par une tâche rouge sur les vêtements de l'homme. Il ne put pas plus étudier cela, car déjà il était hors de sa vue et hors de la maison mais déjà Harry faisait le lien entre la couleur rouge et le sang. Du sang? Kingsley avait du sang sur ces vêtements et tout à coup, Harry crut comprendre et refoula un haut-le-cœur.

«Merde,» murmura-t-il, avant de laisser sacs et vestes sur le sol, en plan, et de se précipiter à l'étage, espérant se tromper, se faire des idées et de retrouver Sirius entrain de lire ou de s'ennuyer ferme dans sa chambre à coucher.

Une fois qu'Harry fut arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son parrain, il frappa doucement et appela le nom de l'homme mais, ne recevant aucune réponse, il commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être que son intuition n'était pas si fausse que cela.

«Sirius,» réitéra-t-il doucement, mais assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté de la porte. «Je vais entrer maintenant, d'accord?»

Il laissa tout de même une ou deux secondes passer, pour si jamais son parrain souhaitait se manifester pour l'en empêcher et, ensuite, tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et pénétra, silencieusement et lentement dans la pièce.

Harry déglutit péniblement quand il vit la scène qui l'attendait dans la chambre obscure. Malgré le drap qui recouvrait la plus grande partie du corps de Sirius, Harry pouvait tout de même voir des bleus sur ses bras. De sa position vers la porte, Harry pouvait voir du sang sur les draps et sentir l'odeur de la semence emplissant la pièce.

Sirius ne s'était pas retourné quand il était entré et restait allongé, sans bouger. Si Harry n'avait pas pu voir les tremblements de son corps, il aurait douté du fait même que l'homme était en vie. Mais le garçon était content que son parrain n'ait pas tourné la tête, car il était certains qu'il avait mal pu cacher la nausée qui l'avait envahi pendant un instant.

Faisant attention à ne pas effrayer l'homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Harry vint s'accroupir aux côtés du lit de Sirius, voyant se dernier suivre ses mouvements alors qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Harry essaya de sourire d'une manière réconfortante, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être arrivé à ne serait-ce que relever le coin de ses lèvres.

Doucement, il tendit sa main, dans le but de la poser sur le bras dénudé de son parrain, voulant lui donner du réconfort mais, avant même que cela ne se fasse, il s'arrêta. Sirius ne souhaitait sûrement pas être touché pour l'instant, et encore moins par un garçon. Il laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et sursauta presque quand Sirius gémit.

C'était là le premier son qu'il avait entendu de l'animagus depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre et il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sirius, ayant fermé les yeux et s'étant mis en boule, cachant son visage par ses bras, le battit.

«Je te dégoûte,» chuchota-t-il la voix cassée par les larmes qu'il retenait.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant que Sirius avait pris sa réticence à le toucher pour du dégoût quand tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était de ne pas forcer son parrain.

«Merlin, non, Sirius!» s'exclama-t-il, se relevant pour s'asseoir au coin du lit, écartant les mèches de cheveux ébènes du visage de son parrain d'un geste doux. «Je ne pensais juste pas que tu apprécierais mon toucher,» avoua-t-il, voulant lui faire comprendre.

Sirius releva les yeux sur Harry, essayant de voir si son filleul cherchait seulement à le réconforter ou disait la vérité. Il put lire une sincérité totale dans les deux émeraudes qui le regardait, tristement oui, mais sans aucune pitié.

Ne songeant plus à sa nudité, Sirius se déplaça pour se lover dans les bras d'Harry, son corps tremblant toujours. Le drap était retombée pour ne recouvrir que le bas du dos et les jambes de Sirius et son filleul pouvait voit les marques d'ongles parsemant le corps dénudé de son ainé. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser des larmes tomber.

«Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là,» avoua Sirius, répondant à la dernière remarque d'Harry. «Je sais que c'est sensé être l'inverse, que c'est à moi de te protéger, mais tu me fais me sentir en sécurité».

Harry resserra son étreinte, guettant pour le moindre signe d'inconfort de la part de son parrain, prêt à se dégager si son toucher devenait trop dur à supporter.

«Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure?» demanda Harry, d'une voix douce bien que ces pensées reviennent sur les différentes façons de tuer Kingsley Shackelbolt et que ces yeux aient prit une étincelle meurtrière.

«Depuis… depuis le début d'Azkaban,» avoua Sirius, s'étranglant sur les mots.

L'animagus se perdit dans ses souvenirs et conta, d'une voix monotone, à son filleul tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer à Azkaban: les passages à tabac régulier de la part des Aurors qui pensaient que leurs prisonniers avaient la vie trop belle par rapport aux crimes qu'ils avaient commis et les tournantes sur ceux dont, malgré tout, le physique était encore agréable.

A la fin du récit, le visage d'Harry était inondé de larmes et il baissa les yeux, regardant le corps tremblant de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et qui, en ce moment, luttait de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses sanglots.

«Laisse-toi aller, Sirius,» ordonna gentiment Harry, caressant les cheveux de l'homme, entendant sa respiration devenir saccadée. «Je suis là, d'accord. Tu peux pleurer.»

Et Sirius fit juste cela. Il pleura pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pu le faire, tirant du réconfort de l'étreinte du seul être qui ne le jugerait jamais et qui, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, ne s'enfuyait pas en courant, mais restait à ses côtés.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta à écouter son parrain verser toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il s'en fichait. Le temps ne comptait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'homme dans ses bras.

Puis, finalement, les larmes se tarirent et, même s'il semblait le faire à contrecœur, Sirius s'écarta des bras de son filleul. Il chercha les yeux émeraude et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur son visage. Il s'en voulut de les avoir mises là.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien dit, Sirius? Pas à propos d'Azkaban, mais de ce que faisait Kingsley. On aurait pu trouver un moyen de le garder éloigné de toi.»

Sirius laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

«Et qui est-ce qui m'aurait cru? La parole du fugitif, évadé d'Azkaban, contre celle d'un très bon auror. C'est évident qui les gens auraient cru.»

«Moi, je t'aurai cru. Ta parole vaut plus pour moi que celle de n'importe qui. Même celle de Dumbledore.»

Sirius hocha doucement la tête puis l'appuya sur l'épaule de son filleul.

«Merci Harry. Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre Shackelbolt. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je- je l'ai déjà supporté pendant treize ans, je peux encore le faire jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.»

La voix de Sirius, aux oreilles d'Harry, démentait ses paroles. Malgré cela, son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour dans ses veines et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son parrain, forçant se dernier à rencontre ses yeux.

«Alors ça, c'est hors de question. Ce salaud ne te touchera plus jamais, ça je t'en fais la promesse. Je me fous s'il faut que je le tue, mais jamais plus il ne posera un seul doigt sur toi.»

La détermination dans les yeux d'Harry laissa naître en Sirius une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être son calvaire était-il réellement fini maintenant que son filleul était au courant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement vivre sans craindre la venue de son bourreau.

Le visage d'Harry se radoucit, une fois que sa tirade fut finie, et il reprit la parole.

«Tu devrais dormir un peu, Sirius. Ça te ferais du bien de te reposer.»

«Je- je préférerais prendre une douche d'abord,» avoua l'animagus, d'une petite voix. «Je me sens sale, comme ça.»

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

«Tu as besoin d'aide?» demanda-t-il quand même, ne sachant pas à quel point son parrain était blessé.

Sirius secoua vivement la tête, refusant de laisser son filleul voir à quel point son corps était meurtri par la violence dont avait fait preuve Kingsley. Il noua le drap autour de lui-même et, une fois qu'Harry se fut retiré du lit, se leva. Il avança vers la chambre de bain en grimaçant à cause de la douleur mais continuer avant de s'arrêter net, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

Il se retourna, mais Harry secoua la tête.

«Va prendre ta douche, je t'amène des vêtements propres.»

«Merci.»

Et, alors que l'animagus disparaissait dans l'autre pièce, Harry s'attela à la tâche. Il commença par ouvrir la fenêtre, afin de faire disparaître l'odeur étouffante du sexe qui englobait la pièce et changea ensuite les draps, refaisant un lit complètement propre et sans aucune trace du passage de Kingsley.

«Kreacher!» appela-t-il, n'aimant pas devoir faire appel à l'étrange elfe de maison, mais nécessitant tout de même son aide cette fois-ci.

«L'assassin du Lord a appelé,» déclara la créature, d'un ton malveillant alors qu'elle apparaissait dans la pièce. «Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui,» ajouta-t-il.

Harry soupira, n'appréciant pas du tout le serviteur des Black.

«Je ne suis pas là pour te donner des ordres, j'aimerai juste savoir où est-ce que je dois mettre les affaires qui sont à laver, s'il te plait.»

Le Survivant s'était bien rendu compte avec le temps que Kreacher était tout de suite un peu moins pénible quand on le traitait avec respect et, même si cela lui écorchait presque la langue de son montrer aussi aimable, il devait avouer que tout se déroulait beaucoup plus vite et avec moins de bataille comme cela.

Bien entendu l'elfe, même si toujours entrain de marmonner des injures, s'inclina et prit les affaires sales des mains d'Harry avant de disparaître brutalement, laissant le jeune homme en plan dans la chambre.

«Merci, Kreacher,» grommela sarcastiquement Harry dans le vide de la pièce.

Secouant la tête, il regarda autour de lui et vit que la chambre était prête et il sourit légèrement. Au moins, cela commencerait un peu à aider Sirius. Il espérait juste être capable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'homme que jamais cela n'arriverait à nouveau.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il fouilla les armoires de son parrain pour trouver des vêtements d'intérieurs et s'en alla du côté de la salle de bain, fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit l'eau couler encore. Cela faisait bien assez longtemps que Sirius était à l'intérieur, il aurait dû avoir fini et depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il toqua à la porte, prévenant l'homme de son arrivée, et entra, ses yeux s'écarquillant immédiatement.

Il jura dans sa barbe avant de poser les affaires sur le meuble le plus proche, de prendre une serviette de bain et de se précipiter pour arrêter le jet d'eau brûlante. Une fois cela fait, il se hâta d'envelopper le linge autour de son parrain, bloquant les bras de celui-ci.

«Stop, Sirius. Arrête de frotter, tu vas te faire mal,» s'exclama-t-il. «C'est propre maintenant, tu es complètement propre,» le rassura-t-il alors qu'il le voyait hésiter.

D'une main il écarta les cheveux détrempés qui retombaient sur le visage de l'animagus et les plaça derrière son oreille.

«C'est bon,» assura-t-il encore une fois.

Alors qu'il aidait son parrain à sortir de la douche et se retournait, le laissant s'habiller, Harry se demanda brièvement combien de fois il était resté à se frotter les membres jusqu'au sang, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Comment est-ce que tous, autant qu'ils étaient, avait pu se montrer aussi ignorant que cela et ne pas se rendre compte des souffrances qu'enduraient l'homme chez qui ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps? C'était tout simplement inadmissible et lui, Harry, n'était pas mieux. Qui sait combien de temps cela aurait encore pu durer s'il n'avait pas, par hasard, croisé Kingsley en arrivant ou s'il avait obéit en attendant au rez-de-chaussée que son parrain se décide à descendre?

«Tu peux te retourner, Harry.»

La voix de Sirius le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir l'homme encore torse nu mais autrement habillé. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle son parrain n'avait pas encore enfilé son t-shirt.

«Tu voudrais que je te mette de la crème sur le dos?» proposa Harry, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas si ce serait agréable pour Sirius mais il était évident que l'homme ne parviendrait pas à se soigner de lui-même. Sirius devait apparemment être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui car il hocha simplement la tête et donna à Harry une lotion, destinée probablement à calmer les plaies. Harry ne se soucia pas d'interroger l'homme sur ce dont il s'agissait, lui faisant confiance.

«Viens, on va retourner dans ta chambre,» lui dit Harry. «Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai… rangé,» finit-il, n'étant pas complètement sûr de comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait.

«Merci,» remercia Sirius, soulagé à l'idée de ne pas rentrer dans une chambre qui contiendrait encore toutes les preuves de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques temps auparavant.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se contenta d'escorter Sirius et de se rasseoir sur son lit, comme il l'avait fait moins d'une heure avant. Alors que l'homme s'asseyait devant lui, Harry s'enduisit les mains de la crème qui lui avait été fournie et, doucement, l'appliqua sur le dos de son parrain, le sentant frissonner sous ses doigts.

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de la peur ou de la douleur qui créait les tremblements dans les muscles de l'homme, il se montra de plus en plus hésitant.

«Je ne te fais pas mal, hein?» voulut-il s'assurer.

Une sorte de rire échappa à Sirius.

«Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me fais pas mal du tout. Tu es très doux,» ajouta-t-il, ébahi comme s'il avait oublié que quelqu'un pouvait encore le toucher avec douceur.

Harry murmura, en guise d'approbation, avant d'écarter les longs cheveux de son parrain et de les faire passer par-dessus son épaule, appliquant la lotion sur le haut du dos de l'homme avant de finalement s'écarter.

«Voilà, fini,» annonça-t-il.

Il aida ensuite Sirius a enfilé le t-shirt et le borda.

«Reste un moment,» plaida l'animagus, ne se sentant pas le courage de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre.

«Bien sûr,» sourit Harry, s'asseyant à nouveau au bord du lit de son parrain et celui-ci sombra doucement dans le sommeil sous le regard vigilent de son filleul.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la réunion de l'Ordre commence…

* * *

Dumbledore était sur le point de commencer la réunion de l'Ordre, demandant à chacun des comptes sur leurs activités respectives. Il manquait Sirius pour que tout le monde soit là mais Kingsley lui avait assuré que ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien et lui avait demandé de transmettre le message qu'il préférait se reposer et qu'il demanderait à quelqu'un des nouvelles le jours suivants. Bien que Dumbledore soit quelque peu inquiet pour l'animagus, il comprit sans problème et se décida à ne pas se faire trop soucis.

Malheureusement pour le directeur, la séance ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu car, à peine eut-il prit la parole que la porte de la cuisine, où ils étaient tous rassemblés, s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant Harry.

«Harry, je sais que tu souhaites savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais tu es encore trop jeune…»

Madame Weasley laissa sa voix retomber quand il lui parut clair que celui qu'elle considérait comme son septième fils n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. À la place, ce dernier, se moquant apparemment du contenu de la réunion à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait pu croire, se dirigea directement vers Kingsley Shackelbolt et le força brusquement à se relever.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry?» demanda Tonks alors que tout le monde regardait ce qu'il se passait, avec de grands yeux, ne reconnaissant pas du tout Harry.

Harry, même s'il avait été très en colère pendant les vacances d'été, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent mais cette fois-ci, tout le monde pouvait sentir la rage irradié de lui et personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Excepté Kingsley qui avait une très bonne idée de ce que lui voulait Harry mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Harry ignora totalement la question de Tonks et, y mettant toutes les forces qui lui étaient possible de rassembler, il balança un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'auror qui, ne s'attendant pas à cela, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, la main sur la place qui avait été touchée par l'impact.

«Potter, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend?» s'exclama Minerva MacGonagall, choquée par l'attitude si inhabituelle et agressive de son élève.

«J'aimerai bien le savoir également, Harry,» ajouta Dumbledore les sourcils froncés.

Harry eut un sourire mauvais et ne lâcha pas l'homme à terre des yeux.

«Oh, je suis sûr que Shackelbolt sait parfaitement ce qu'il me prend,» articula-t-il, crachant presque les mots. «Bien que je doute qu'il ne s'aventure à vous le dire.»

Ne laissant pas à Kingsley le temps de se relever, Harry s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Il savait que s'il avait été seul avec lui, il n'aurait pas eu une seule chance, qu'il aurait sûrement déjà été touché par un sortilège, mais avec le directeur et le reste de l'Ordre présent, l'Auror n'aurait jamais osé s'en prendre à Harry.

«Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter et vous allez m'écouter très attentivement,» commença-t-il, son ton dangereusement bas. «Vous n'allez plus jamais le toucher. A vrai dire, vous n'allez même plus jamais l'approcher. Si vos osez ne serait-ce que poser les doigts sur lui sans sa permission, je vous promets que Voldemort vous semblera un enfant de cœur à côté de ce que je vous ferais, c'est bien compris?»

Kingsley n'était pas facilement intimidé. Après tout, dans son métier, il en voyait beaucoup. Mais en voyant l'étincelle et la haine dans les yeux d'Harry, il comprit tout de suite que l'adolescent ne parlait pas dans le vite et qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, peu importe les ennuis que cela pourrait lui attirer.

Aussi, afin d'éviter une répétition du premier coup de poing, qui malgré tout avait été assez violent pour qu'il cède la place à une belle ecchymose probablement très bientôt, il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait bien compris.

«Ne mettez plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison à moins d'y avoir été formellement invité par Dumbledore pour une réunion,» cracha finalement Harry avant de se relever et, ne se souciant pas des regards complètement ahuri autour de lui, sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot, laissant derrière lui un Ordre du Phénix qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry remonta rapidement à l'étage et se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre de son parrain. Ce dernier, à moitié endormi, leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est-ce que tu étais?» demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

«Rien,» répondit Harry, en secouant la tête. «Juste passé à la salle de bain. Rendors-toi.»

«Tu restes jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Ordre soit parti?»

Harry approuva sans voix et sourit en voyant Sirius se rendormir aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait pas été réveillé. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était sûrement, réellement, pas complètement réveillé. Harry ne pensait même pas qu'il se souviendrait de ce moment à son réveil.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois qu'il fut certain que Sirius était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphée, il se pencha et effleura son front de ses lèvres.

«Je te jure que ce salaud ne posera plus un seul doigt sur toi. C'est une promesse.»


End file.
